


Of Weddings and Last Names

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [34]
Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 6x08, Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Episode Tag, blaine anderson stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re telling me that you went to a wedding and then you got married? You got married without me there?”<br/>“I know, dad, I’m sorry. It was just really sudden and-”<br/>“I have the suit, Blaine! I could’ve made it if you’d called me and said ‘hey dad, Kurt and I are spontaneously getting hitched at someone else’s wedding and you should be here to see your only child walk down the aisle’.”</p><p>Blaine calls Tony after the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Weddings and Last Names

**Author's Note:**

> Super-short, super-quick thing based on Kurt and Blaine's wedding in 6x08

“Run that by me again. You did what?”

“Well,” Blaine clutched the phone tighter in his hand and grinned across the table at Kurt. “It just sort of happened.”

“You’re telling me that you went to a wedding and then _you_ got married? You got married _without me there_?”

“I know, dad, I’m sorry. It was just really sudden and-”

“I have the suit, Blaine! I could’ve made it if you’d called me and said ‘hey dad, Kurt and I are spontaneously getting hitched at someone else’s wedding and you should be here to see your only child walk down the aisle’.”

“There wasn’t time; we couldn’t hold up Santana and Brittany’s wedding and Indiana’s, like,” Blaine paused and narrowed his eyes as he thought.  “Eight hundred miles away from New York or something.”

“It’s closer to seven hundred and fifty. And anyway- hey, hey Banner! My kid got married and he forgot to invite me. “

Blaine rolled his eyes, switched his phone to speakerphone and set it down on the table top between himself and Kurt.

“ _Yes_ I mean Blaine; how many kids do you think I have? And I- ugh, fine. Bruce says congrats, kid, to both of you.”

“At least one of you sounds happy for us,” Blaine said.

“I never said I wasn’t thrilled about there being another Stark-“

“Actually, we’re still working out the last name thing.”

“Anderson-Stark,” Tony said without hesitation.

“What about the ‘Hummel’ part?”

“Kurt can keep the Hummel part if he really wants it.”

“But what if _I_ want the Hummel part too?”

“Anderson-Stark-Hummel? It’s a mouthful, kiddo.”

Blaine sighed and looked to Kurt; Kurt smiled sympathetically at him and shrugged.

“Three names is kinda over-the-top,” Tony continued, “even for a Stark.”

“We were thinking the same thing,” Blaine agreed. “Two last names are enough.”

“Absolutely. Have you told your mom that you’re dropping the Anderson? How’d she take it?”

“Uh,” Blaine ran a hand through his hair and glanced helplessly at Kurt. Kurt shook his head and smirked. “I wasn’t really thinking about dropping the Anderson. We haven’t decided anything yet but-

“Oh.”

“Dad.”

“I see how it is.”

“Dad, come on.”

“No, no, I get it, I understand. You love your mother more than me, whatever.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“You’re the one who got married with five minutes’ notice.”

“You told the world you were a superhero on live television to get back at some reporter you slept with,” Blaine countered.

“You use that example all the time.”

“You gave a terrorist your home address because you were pissed.”

“You got married,” Tony stressed. “Married, Blaine.” There was silence for a moment; Blaine looked over at Kurt unsurely. “My kid got married. I’m so old.”

“You’re not that old.”

“I know: I just wanted you to say it. Listen, kid, when the two of you get back from your honeymoon, come over to the tower and visit, all right?”

“Sure, we’ll be there.”

“Good. Well, Mister and Mister Stark-Hummel, I’ll leave you to it.”

“Bye, Dad.”

“See ya, kid.”

Blaine ended the call and smiled sheepishly. “He’ll come around to Anderson-Hummel.”

“I don’t know, Stark has a nice ring to it.”

“Seriously?” Blaine raised an eyebrow. “You’re seriously considering Stark-Hummel?”

“No, of course not,” Kurt smirked. “Hummel-Stark, though, that’s another matter entirely. But only if you’re okay with dropping the Anderson.”

“Mister and Mister Hummel-Stark,” Blaine mused. He grinned. “Sure. But you’ve got to break it to my mom.”


End file.
